Spiderman Homecoming - Broken Boneand PE
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: Peter isn't perfect at fighting, sometimes he gets hurt, sometimes he doesn't tell anybody about it goes into school without a note and has to do PE while hurt.


Peter was an able fighter, but he was far from perfect, and needed still plenty of practice and training. A kick hit Peter hard and he lost his balance, falling from the bin on which he had been standing, it wasn't a tall height, instead a bad landing that caused a loud sounding crack. The bad guy laughed and it took all of Peter's will power not to scream out. It hurt so bad, his ankle burned like hell. A quick string shot finally immobilized the bad guy before the kid fell to the ground, knowing he should have been more cautious.

"Should I call Tony Stark?" Karen asked, after informing the police of the location of the criminal.

"N-No, it's nothing just..."

"A broken ankle," Karen informed.

"I can take care of this myself."

Peter tried to stand, putting his weight on the ankle, it hurt, but for a moment he though he would get away with it, until his ankle quickly gave way, landing him hard on the ground with a grunt.

"Are you sure you do not wish for me to contact Mr Stark? I can alternatively contact Happy Hogan or Aunt May?"

"Karen, no," Peter stood up, using his webs he began to move towards his home, he couldn't be as aerodynamic as usual because of the broken ankle, he also felt extreme pain, to tip it all of once he arrived at his home he landed on the wrong ankle and fell straight to the ground, he gasped for breath but managed not to make too much noise.

He climbed onto the bed, removing his suit and looking at the ankle, it was red and inflated and at a strange ankle. Peter whimpered slightly as he moved it, a sound he would never admit to making, pulling out his phone he put a video on YouTube seeing how to treat the broken bone. He then began to move the ankle, stopping when the pain multiplied by a million. He bit his tongue and quickly, moved the bone into place, holding back a scream of pain as his eyes filled with tears.

After catching his breath he wrapped the ankle in an old rag, tying it tightly, as if that would somehow keep the bone in place, it was better than nothing but not by much.

His phone then rang, Peter looked at it to see Happy, he swore under his breath, had Karen told him? He answered, "h-hello?"

"Peter," Happy replied, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You didn't phone me, it's weird from you."

Peter sighed with relief, "oh, sorry, got an exam tomorrow, stopped a robbery, the police should have gotten to him by now. Helped people cross the road, helped a girl find her lost ball. Same old same old."

"Well, good work, I am sure all of those who you helped are very grateful."

"Yeah, sure thing, anyway, I need to sleep, early morning tomorrow!"

Happy frowned, "what are you up to?"

"Nothing, why would you-?"

"You never brush me of, you usually speak for ever, this isn't like you, even if it is late."

Peter gulped, "I can assure you I am up to nothing, not this time."

"This time," Happy sighed but nodded, "if I find out you got yourself into any kind of trouble I will be having a talk with you."

Peter laughed, "okay Happy, don't worry."

Happy then hung up, and Peter was relieved because god was it difficult to keep his voice calm when the pain was so god damn overwhelming.

The next day at school Peter was limping, he could barely do that, Ned noticed, and was worried, but the moment Peter said Spiderman, the worry became excitement. It hurt, but Peter was fine, he went to class, sat still, answered questions and did homework. The problem came when it was time for PE, he limped up to his coach and told him he wasn't feeling up to PE because he fell down the stairs, when the coach asked for either a doctors note or at the very least a guardians hand written note.

Peter knew that if he pushed he could probably get out, but he didn't want to push. So when coach told them to run, Peter did it as best as he could, Flash ran by him laughing and teasing. Peter ignored him. Flash did it again, Peter continued to ignore. The third time though, Flash noticing that words did no harm hit Peter on the back, a move that would normally be harmless, but Peter had no balance and fell, hard, his ankle moving right out of place again and a grunt of pain, holding back a scream.

The coach approached seeming like he was going to scold the two boys, but when he saw the ankle at the strange angle he went white, realizing Peter had not been making up an excuse earlier, "Peter... I am going to go phone an ambulance."

"No!" Peter shouted louder than necessary, "I mean... just phone my Aunt, please."

The coach hesitated but nodded, "Ned, stay close to Peter, nobody move him for now," and with that he left.

Ned sat close to Peter, the other kids kept there distance, some of the nicer ones double checking he was fine, Peter would smile and say he was good. He could hear Flash, from the distance, talking about how Peter was faking it for attention, Peter ignored this and concentrated on Ned, who was talking about something about Star Wars, something Peter knew was only to distract him from the pain, but he was grateful for it.

After what felt like forever, the coach came back, helped Peter up and towards the waiting room, Ned on the other side.

"I am afraid your Aunt didn't answer the phone," coach informed.

"Oh, it's fine, she is probably at work, I can wait for-"

When he entered the waiting room Tony Stark stood there.

"We phoned the other number your Aunt gave for emergencies," the coach informed, he had this look between worried and impressed that told Peter he had gotten over the shock at least.

Tony glared at the kid, "good morning Peter."

"I'm sorry Mr Stark... I told them to phone Aunt May I didn't even know they had your number..."

"Peter," Tony sounded strict, Peter went quiet, "why didn't you phone me the moment you hurt yourself?"

This surprised Peter, "it really isn't that bad it just-"

"I don't care, I don't care if you phone me over a paper cut, but I don't want you hiding anything from me, this could have gotten significantly worse, now we are going to head back to the facility and you are going to sit still while the doctors fix that ankle, and, tonight, you will rest, no working or running around the city."

Peter looked down, "yes Mr Stark."

Tony sighed, "I'm sorry kiddo," he reached out and took Peter from the coach, "but seriously, I am worried about you, and if I can't trust you to tell me when something happens I am going to worry even more."

Peter nodded, "I really am sorry, I should have said something but... it didn't seem that bad."

"Yes, well, I know you meant well," come on, let's get you out of here, after the doctors are finished we can watch a film with popcorn.

Peter looked up at Tony, "we?"

Tony smiled and nodded,

Suddenly all the pain of his ankle was gone, replaced with nothing but the excitement of getting to watch a film with his childhood hero.

Tony led the kid to the car, helping him into the back, Happy was driving, he looked worried at first, but when he saw Peter was okay it all became anger, "later, you and me, are talking, just like promised."

"Technically I didn't get into any trouble, I already finished it," Peter argued.

Happy shook his head, "later, we talk."

Tony laughed, "you are in for a hard time, sorry kid, but you do deserve this."

Peter frowned, looking at his hands, "I regret everything."

"Good," both Happy and Tony said at once while glaring at the kid, at there kid, Peter hid his face, but he was smiling, despite the pain, he was smiling, cause he knew neither of them where judging him for being weak, for not putting up with the pain or for having gotten hurt, they understood, and instead judged him for hiding his pain. This made Peter feel cared for, made him feel safe. Peter smiled up at Tony and Tony smiled back, Happy smiled too.

"You are the last superhero I take in, I'm too old for this... and you, too young, but there is no stopping you so, guess we get to live with it."


End file.
